The bird Trapped In Thorns
by MEWchama
Summary: A new Villain threatens the balance of Jump City's fate, and he's just pulled Robin into a twisted game over the lives of not only the citizens but his friends. Unusually, Slade's task become more and more amusing, to himself. Can he escape the thorned game without destroying the city? AUish Sladin Werewolf Slade slightly different plots Read and Review please :3


The Bird trapped in Thorns

Written by MEWchama (AKA Jay Feir)

Slightly AU, due to younger Slade. I'm sorry...I find the pairing extremely amusing! The age difference sort of irritates me though so there. Now Slade is a freaking werewolf stuck at the age of Twenty six. (yah I like werewolves...not twilight werewolves. Freaking supernatural werewolves, the awesome kind sam and dean hunt. )

I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS DC COMICS DOES, AND I ONLY WRITE THESE FICS FOR FUN AND FOR THE AMUSEMENT OF ALL YA AWESOME READERS :D

I hope you enjoy, and erm, my mind is just FOCUSED on manipulation and dark romances...which means you'll also be seeing some other random fics from me~~ Cartoon Addict, Paranormal addict, and a Manga reader. I game, but I'm pretty bad at it hehe...so read along and don't forget to comment~~

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

FIRST ENCOUNTER : Minor description

He stared into those beautiful Green eyes and laughed lightly with her, even though the joke was hardly amusing. He loved to see her happy, and she loved the same for him. Starfire had her head rested on the palms of her hands, a large grin as she continued telling a story of the time she'd spilled some sort of unspeakable mush onto her evil sister when they were younger. Now this, he found slightly humorous and his chuckle was more believable. It had been an extremely quiet month for Jump city, and he was relaxing with his friends. Currently, he and Starfire were enjoying a minute alone for random chit chat, Beastboy and Cyborg versing each other at a fighting game, and Raven meditating in her room. Terra was out trying to skip rocks, and insisted she be left alone. Their Frivolous fun making was abruptly ended when the alarms went off, their entire Tower system crashing. The systems jacked up, moniters flashing and loud noises and screeches filling the place.

"What's going on!" Beast Boy was freaking out, leaping around like it was the end of the world, they really didn't know if it was or not at the time.

"Titans! GO!" Robin called out his leader phrase, and they began to search every inch of the place. The had found nothing, and much to the horror of cyborg, someone had not broken in, rather than they'd hacked into the systems. All of the exits and windows were closed off, and they were trapped inside. It seemed rather cliche, but Robin couldn't shake the feeling of predominant dread from himself. A shadow flashed up on their monitor, slowly gaining clarity.

At first there was silence, and utter chaos seemed to be the only aura seeping through the atmosphere. Within the absolute darkness, was the only source of light at the moment, the moniter with pale grey light illuminating up to three inches infront of itself, the titans relying on Cyborg for the light they did recieve, and then upon Starfire as well. They eagerly waited for the figure to speak, and the figure had at least raised their head by now. they were wearing a mask. Half was black, the other a deep bronze, with an eye upon it where one could most likely see. The get up was entirely questionable, and looked somewhat heavy. The characters entire appearance was shady, and quite confusing to them to say it in the simplest way. Finally, they spoke.

"Clearly...it was rather wise to throw you off guard, Titans," The voice made it clear the being was male.

"What are you talking about?" robin replied coldly, sending a sharp glare to the man.

"Apparently with the lack of villains your skills are faultering. You have yet to notice the incoming swarm of crimes, their going at such an incredibly obvious pace...if you looked out your window for even a minute I'm sure you'd find them climbing your tower. Oh well, your loss," and he clicked off with a chuckle, although he had paused for a moment and glare at Robin who sneered, also he was fueling up with anger and rage. This new villain seemed rather confident of himself. Titans east rang in, Bumblee practically screaming at them.

"It's awful! There's too many! Get to the city! QUICK!" and she broke up and out. All Robin had to do was give a nod to his team and they were out. No sooner had they left their tower had they been flooded by attackers. Quickly, the team swept through the easy bunch, and left knowing the tower was well locked and secured, and the villains out cold or having been mechanical, broken. The team rushed into the city, and sure enough you couldn't step one store without some sort of criminal activity. It was mass chaos! This didn't stop the titans however, and only pushed them forward to fight the foes and save their city. Robin seemed the most enthusiastic about the situation, knocking many cold, or shattering artificials as if they were made of paper and he were a rage pair of scissors on fire.

By the time half of the city was clear of this mass crime spree, the titans were already becoming worn out, robin especially pushing forward with no energy. When they could do no more, they nearly collapsed into the wall of a finance building, trying to figure out what to do.

"Well...What do you propose Terra?" Beast Boy pointed to their tom boyish blonde member, who usually watched Beast Boy game and rooted for him, and other times versed him, ultimately winning.

"Titans East is fighting to right? that means by now over half of the city is safe, erm, I suppose our only option is to hope the police is of some use to us...We can't just stop,"

"She's got a point, well...were going to sleep well tonight," raven mumbled, Starfire nodding in agreement. The Tired heroes rose to their feet and went to continue their epic battle. Robin knew that their new villain couldn't have sent them out, no. This must have been planned. He heard a terrible screech from his transeiver, and that new yet familiar voice came through.

"Expect the unexpected Robin...So you've beaten us this time? No..this is merely a beginning. We are a raging storm that can't be controlled. Let me be the most aggrivating threat that haunts your sleep at night...and keeps you up and has you at a mercy...This storm will oversweep your team in no time,"

"No. Not if I have anything to do about it! I WILL stop this!"

"My my, Aren't we persistent? Well, you can try..if you insist," He was heard about to hang up, when Robin quickly caught his attention witht he enxt words spat.

"What the Hell is your name? You can bet I will hunt you down and take you out myself,"

"My, you certainly hate losing. Something we have in common. The name is Slade...you'll remember it as it's engraved into this city," His voice went to static, and then to nothing. Robin scowled. Apparently this was going to be one hell of a search.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Le StArT U lE sTaRt

CURRENT SITUATION : A beginning to what was thought to have started.

By now a good four months had passed. Slade's plots had gotten more and more successful, and the Titans couldn't let this continue. Robin obsessed over the situation, never seeming to sleep. He was at constant researching, not finding much over this course of time. Slade was certainly making a huge impact...without an agreement with multiple super villains this time. His androids, Robots, trained rookies, and underground followers were causing more than enough trouble. But now, was the moment that seemed to define success or failure.

It intrigued him. Every last move his opponent was making, intrigued him. truly, they did think alike, and if not, they may have even been the same person for that sole moment. Each avoiding the others hit, and then they began to take each others punches and kicks, and throw them with equal success. No one of the two seemed more advanced than the other as they fought for the rights of the city, it's sole destiny. To be in destruction and chaos under HIS rule, or to be forever protected by the Titans.

"Make your move...Robin," No one could see the grin of eagerness and excitement of this battle through the mask.

"I was just about to say the same to you, Slade," he spat out the mans name with such burning hatred, and disgust...it nearly brought some sort of mock pain to him. Instead, it made him laugh lowly, more of a chuckle or a snicker. Robin kicked up dust as he shot forth, and instead of striking went for the mask. His curiosity had gotten ahold of him too quickly, the other mans laughter increased as he threw robin off like he was a mosquito.

"Don't you know curiosity killed the cat?"

"Well I'm not a cat,"

"That's right...your a robin," No one could see Slade's twisted smile, his eyes flaring up in anticipation at what the next move might be. He received a scoff from his opponent, the leaders team fighting off all of the minions, unable to help. Robin preferred this anyhow, a solo on solo battle. He picked himself up, much to the taller males amusement, and thrust a hard punch, landing his mask and making his head move a bit. The two obviously thought alike, the even seemed to fight alike. This is what had been intriguing Slade since he'd claimed a place on the battlefield of Jump City. With a sudden twist, all of the robots and Androids blew up, smoke feeling the place. Immense pain filled Robin as he was shoved into the concrete with brute strength and knocked out.

"Now, I lay my claim. Let's begin the 'game' shall we?" Slade lowly and darkly spoke, a hint of amusement coming through. By the time the smoke cleared, Robin nor Slade could not be found. Starfire, felt utterly struck, searching frantically and blowing multiple items up. She just wouldn't give up. No, she refused. Raven was the first to realize their leader had been taken. Truly, this was a dark day for the titans.

XxXxXxX

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open, his head seeming to pound with pain and he was bruised from the beating he had taken. He adjusted his cape as he stood, and looked around. The room was dark and had nothing in it but a chair. He was confused as to where he was and as to how he'd gotten there. The door opened as he shoved himself into it. He noted the long dark hallway, and followed it. Fear seemed to build in him as he heard many creaks and the sound of squeaking. He came to what appeared as a dead end. When he leaned against the wall however, another sort of door flew open, and he fell to a floor. The door closed behind him slowly as it was automatic. He looked up and glared.

"Ah, so your awake. Welcome to the 'game board', or, to be literal...your in some deep shit now Robin. I have a proposition,"

"what! If I kick your ass I can get out of here? How did I get here ANYWAYS?"

"Honestly I brought you here. If your willing to listen, I'm sure that your friends will live longer,"

"What! What did you do to them you sick bastard!"

"Patience. Nothing much...Not only is it there's a hit on them...but you might know the one who's doing the favor,"

"what? who are you-,"

"All in good time. There are task to discuss, now who says being a criminal doesn't pay?" Slade was smirking behind the mask, and yet a bit irritated with Robin's anger outburst. Of course, the cards were in his play now, at least mostly. Honestly, he could hardly hold back the laughter of victory that threatened to escape his throat. "All in time,"


End file.
